Happy or not Happy Birthday ?
by Moon's Night
Summary: Après la fête d'anniversaire que Sasuke a eu, il se demande s'il ça a été un bon anniversaire. SasuNaru, OS pour le 23/7 !


**Titre : Happy or not Haapy Birthday ?**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto sont et seront à jamais à Kishimoto-sensei... shit -.-"**

**Rating : K+**

**Paring : SasuNaru**

**Résumé : Après une soirée mouvementée, Sasuke se demande s'il a eu un bon anniversaire... ou pas ?**

**Note : Cet OS est plus mignon que l'autre. Mais il y a toujours cette petite pointe d'humour. Du moins , j'espère ^^. **

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture =D**

**P.S : Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes ou autre ^^****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les vapeurs de l'alcool se dissipèrent légèrement et lentement alors que le jeune home ouvrait enfin les yeux. Le réveil était plus que difficile après la soirée qu'il avait eu avec ses amis, soirée qui n'aurait normalement pas dû avoir lieu. Mais les choses s'étaient produites contre sa volonté… du moins au début.<p>

Un soupir sortit de sa gorge alors que sa main passait dans ses cheveux défaits pendant qu'il regardait l'état dans lequel se trouvait son salon. Complètement ravagé. Comme si une tornade y était passée. Et quelle tornade. Rien que d'y penser, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout cela à cause de cette fête. Une fichue fête d'anniversaire que Sasuke n'avait, mais alors, pas du tout demandé. Une petite surprise organisée par ses amis –qu'il aurait bien voulu égorgé sur le coup- pour fêter son 19ème anniversaire. Comme s'il avait demandé un truc pareil. Sasuke ne supportait pas les fêtes. Tout le monde le savait. Mais ils avaient quand même organisé cette surprise un peu trop grosse pour le jeune homme et qui avait failli mal finir.

Déjà, ils avaient préparé ça dans son appartement. Ils avaient accroché des ballons, mis des guirlandes un peu partout, balancé des confettis sur le sol… de quoi faire un sacré ménage quoi. Et ça, ce n'était rien comparé à la suite. Shikamaru, Ino et Choji s'étaient amenés les bras pleins de confiseries et des amuse-gueules, Neji, Tenten et Lee avaient ramenaient les boissons et Hinata, Kiba et Shino l'alcool. Chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû amener. En combinaison avec l'énorme gâteau abricot-kiwi couvert de crème que Sakura et Naruto avaient préparé, le brun n'aurait jamais cru que la soirée allait prendre une telle tournure.

Tout d'abord, Choji. Il s'était dans une colère folle et démesurée lorsque tous les amuse-gueules avaient été dévorés. Il avait fallu l'assommer pour qu'il se calme enfin et qu'il laisse tranquille le canapé de Sasuke qui n'avait rien demandé. Après ce fut au tour d'Hinata de péter un câble. Elle avait couru derrière Naruto pendant une bonne demi-heure, cherchant par tous les moyens à le mettre dans son lit malgré le fait qu'elle sortait déjà avec Kiba. Le jeune homme avait dû l'emporter loin de l'appartement du brun et également loin du blond pour assurer sa survie, la jeune fille ayant commencé à le poursuivre avec les couteaux de cuisine de son hôte. Puis, un peu plus tard, après avoir vidé la bouteille de whisky, c'est Lee dérapa. Empli de fougue et de jeunesse comme il disait, il commença un strip-tease sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis, Shino cachant vainement ceux de Sai qui s'était amené avec d'autres boissons pendant que les autres incitaient le jeune homme à continuer. Sasuke avait mis vingt bonnes minutes pour le foutre à la porte, ses autres amis –complétement ivres- suivirent avec les dernières bouteilles encore pleines –ou à moitié- avant qu'il ne s'avale enfin sur la moquette de son salon, vidé et épuisé. Il avait juste oublié une chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Naruto était resté dans son appartement, caché derrière son canapé. Après l'avoir fixé pendant un bon moment, il lui avait sauté dessus, sans trop savoir pourquoi et après plusieurs changement de positions et une table basse brisée, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient endormis sur le divan.

Maintenant, Sasuke se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait attendu ce moment, le jour où lui et Naruto ne feraient plus qu'un. Le jour où enfin il pourrait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Sauf que ça c'était fait en parti grâce à l'alcool et le brun se demandait à présent si Naruto n'allait pas le repousser. Avait-il été vraiment conscient de ses actes la nuit dernière ? Allait-il regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Toutes un tas de questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, torturant le jeune homme qui avait déjà une sacrée migraine. Jusqu'au moment où le poids sur lui se mit à bouger. Complétement nu et allongé sur son torse, Naruto se réveilla doucement, grimaçant en sentant le mal de tête qu'il avait avant de se recoucher d'une masse sur Sasuke. Un faible soupir lui échappa, faisant sourire le brun qui caressa nonchalamment ses cheveux dorés.

- T'as bien dormi toi ? lui demanda le blond, encore ensommeillé.

- Si on veut. Et toi ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- J'ai mal partout…

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge du brun qui eut un grognement mécontent en réponse. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas trop et aller embrasser le jeune homme sur lui. Naruto ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore dans les bras de Morphée avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il obtient rapidement. Le baiser dura un moment, doux et chaud, rassurant Sasuke d'un côté et réveillant un peu mieux le blond de l'autre. Et quand ils se séparèrent…

- Je t'aime Sasuke…

Rougissant, Naruto détourna les yeux, embarrassé alors que le brun le fixait avec ahurissement. Quand il explosa de rire. Le jeune homme fut étonné, légèrement blessé aussi en entendant son ami rire comme il le faisait lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus sauvagement et amoureusement pour ensuite le plaquer sous lui sur le canapé. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto qui répondit avec ardeur au baiser, réjouissant un peu plus son amant qui se sentait bien plus léger. Il avait bien fait de faire cette fête tout compte fait.

**Fin**

**Reviews S'il vous plait =D**


End file.
